


The Easy Way In

by ItsK_ish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Kyungsoo, F/M, I'll update tags as I go, M/M, Multi, angst???, but he's my ass, hes an ass lol, ok imma leave, that sounds weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsK_ish/pseuds/ItsK_ish
Summary: You can call it whatever you want. Coincidence. Destiny. Fate even? It's weird for them. Like, why are they seeing each other everywhere?? They don't even know each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo hi. I'm updating ELM right as you read this so please don't be mad at my hiatus. TBH, I've been busy with tumblr request AND it's my senior year. I git inspired by a CEO thread in twitter but I forgot their @. So it's floating around the internet without getting credited :(

"Ma'am, no matter how you put the story, I still can't do anything about it. You got to wait until my manager comes back from vacation." She reminds the lady across the counter, "however, we can get you a fresh loaf out the oven, if you want to wait to the side of the counter." She forces a smile as the lady compromises and moves to the side, the next customer comes up and automatically orders what they want. Iseul, the main baker, comes from the back and rings the large bell by the counter and yells out that its last call. The last customer comes up and he sighs loudly. _He looks important_.

"What would you like today, sir?" The girl asks. He looks up at the menu board and hums.

"Just a cheesecake...actually can you customize it? For birthdays and things of the sort?" The man asks her. She smiles at him(store policy) and points at the showcase to the left of him. He glances at it before finally going to the case.

"You can get these type of tops for any occasion with the type of cake you want." He hums again and bends down to look at the tops. She watches him look inside the case then points at it.

"This one please." He looks at the girl. _For a business man, he's very cute looking._

"What type of cheesecake?" She hums out to him.

"What?"

"What?" They both look at each, the man looks at her with confusion. _No..he can't be serious???_

"What type is cheesecake would you like..?" She says more slowly to him.

"There's more than one?" She can't help but laugh a little. _He's an idiot! What's with that cute expression_? The old lady next to him snorts, she think he heard her because just the tips of his ears turn red.

"Ah," she laughs softly again at the business man. _It's like he never stepped foot in a kitchen or watch any cooking shows._ She gets out a pamphlet from under the counter and opens to the cheesecake section.

"Well," she starts, "there's various. Our popular one is the blueberry with a nice blaze on top. My personal favorite though," she looks up at the handsome man with a playful smile and flips a page over. "is the cherry lime. It taste just like a soda." He looks at her with a, _'is she okay?'_ look while she puts away the pamphlet back under the counter. "So what will it be?" She sighs loudly but not annoyance, _not for this guy anyways. He's putting a good story to use for later on._ The man gives her a small and short smile before putting a finger up.

"Give me one moment." She nods and sees him take out his phone before she goes to the back and Iseul, one of the bakers, hands her a bag of the fresh bread loaf, "Here." He just mumbles and goes back to whatever he's doing. She goes back up front and hands the loaf to the woman. The woman looks in the bag then looks up at her and smiles.

"Thank you...Yunghee." says the old woman, looking at her name tag before she walks out the door. Yunghee watches her leave and sighs to herself. Yunghee looks back at the man and he's still on the phone. _What is he staring at? He's not checking me out right?_ She tests her theory out and turns her body to the side and his eyes follow down to her ass and his head turns slightly. _He's really checking me out...and really concentrating on it too_. She hears another voice on his phone scream and the man snaps out of it and his eyes go right back to Yunghee's, who makes sudden eye contact with him. He looks away fast with his phone and says something to the other line. She smiles to herself and cocks her arm with a fist back secretly. _I got a hot guy to stare at my ass...I have the right to be cocky today._ He hangs up and goes back to the counter and she meets him there, her cheeks are red with pride.

"So what will it be?" She asks again. He leans against the counter with his hands and looks at the menu board again.

"The strawberry, please? With the birthday topping." He finally looks at her and smiles sincerely at her. _Wow not showing any shame. That's the worst type of men._ Yunghee nods while going to the register to wrap him up.

"That'll be 7,067 won please." He takes out his wallet and gives her a ten and says to keep the change. She hums and does exactly that. She goes the back and gives Iseul his order and he goes the back where they store the fresh cakes while she wraps up a nice pink box for it. She goes up to the front again and sees the business man with a large cup of coffee.

"Coffee is 1,000 won." She says to him. He nods and places the coffee on the counter before getting out his wallet again and gives her the thousand won. As she gives puts the money into the register, Iseul puts the neatly wrapped cake on the counter then goes back without a word. She hums happily and slides the box to the man.

"Here you are, sir. And have a good day." She recites her words that's she's been saying all day and watches him take it and smiles at her gently.

"Thank you." He winks at her. _That shouldn't allowed._ She feels her face go red and she waves to him before he walks out of the door and her life. She waits until the store is empty to swing her head up and groans loudly. "Was that the last one?" Iseul asks her. She replies with a yes then goes by the door and flips the open sign to 'close' then finally goes to the back where the elder was. Yunghee watches Iseul as he cleans up his work space and groans again.

"What a rush." She says tiredly and Iseul agrees. She pulls out her phone and sees two messages from her friend, Nari.

_'Are you still up for the late night studying group?'_

_  
'Nvm. Leader is sick. Going to class then later tonight?_  

Yunghee sways her head side to side before replying with a, ' _yeah, I guess I should'_ and a frowny face. "Today is not my cup of tea." She says aloud and stuffs her phone back in her pocket. Iseul agrees and tells her to "wrap things up" up front. So she does; cleans the counter top, locks the front door, sweeps the floor, cover up and put away the sweets and breads with Iseul's help. After all is done, she goes back to the back with her coworker.

"You doing anything after work?" She asks Iseul. He stands back up from cleaning the floor and sighs heavily with his hands on his hips. "Probably not. Go to the farm to visit father. He wants to go fishing this weekend." She nods at his response.

"Tell him I said hi." She takes off her apron and undos her hair from its tie. "I miss him here." She says sadly and Iseul snorts.

"He's not dead." He laughs. "He visits every Friday." He reminds her then it's her turn to snort.

"Yeah, do you remember I don't work Fridays?" She makes a remark. He hangs up his own apron and wipes his hands dry.

"It wouldn't hurt to visit~" Iseul remarks back. She hums and goes to the back office to get her coat and house keys and her purse. When she comes back, her coworker is turning off the lights and locking up some pantry doors.

"I'll see you Monday, Iseul." She calls out and opens the back door then heads out. She walks to the streets and looks out for a cab. She manages to wave one down and tells the driver her address. She rings up Nari and tells her that's she's off, in which her friend tells her that they should do something before class. "Sleep. I would like to sleep before class." Yunghee laughs and sees that she's at her destination. She pays the driver and says thanks before getting out and walking to the entrance of her apartment building. "Look, I'll see you later...bye!" She sighs softly and goes to her elevator and presses her floor number.

 

 

^ ^ ^

 

 

"The profits are going up by a storm after the ads were sent out on billboards and the ads on T.V...it's all thanks to the man himself." The business men all look at Kyungsoo. He just hums lowly but proceeds, resting his hands on the conference table,

"Putting my face in a commercial didn't increase profits. Putting the ads and commercials on the right place and time did." The men laughed except for Kyungsoo.

"Don't be modest, Mr. Do. You have a face of a model, the public seeing your face after you took over the company might of sparked a lot of important people's interest."

"Famous people aren't that important. But if it gets our product out there, just use the next dumb, famous bimbo in the next advertisement." He looks at his watch then stands up.

"I'm leaving, you guys can finish up without me." He gathers his papers and leaves but not without tucking his chair in. He leaves the conference room then walks down the office hall, passing cubicles with working people on the phones, others in another conference room, probably talking about another way to sell their product, a successful "lavender and more!" scented perfume that the main Do man founded himself. More on that later.

Kyungsoo opens his office door and plops himself down on his chair with a big sigh and goes to his computer and does a few things on there; send a few emails, look at few, check views and comments about the new ads that launched last week. One comment caught his eye: ' _wah~ I didn't know the son of the company's owner was so sexy...his eyes are so intimidating yet they can se-'_

"Mr. Do, your mother is on line one." Kyungsoo looks at his assistant – a guy assistant. People thought it was weird for him to have a man, only a year younger than him and taller than him, to have as his assistant but after saying, " _If I had a woman as my assistant, all she would do is complain about how hard the job is."_ and that shut everyone up.

So he thought that only women complained. Oh Sehun. Complains to him like he's his therapist. Everyone at the firm knows Sehun as "the giant brat"; a 6'0 tall, handsome, his black hair matching with his suit and a loud fucking mouth. When they go to meetings, everyone thinks that it's Sehun is the boss man. But once they see Kyungsoo order the tall man to get him a coffee, people are baffled. But that doesn't change anything about his mouth. Whine, whine, whine. Everyone is surprised that the Do Man hasn't fired him for being annoying. Kyungsoo himself, is surprised that he hasn't fired him. But he gets shit done and that's all what Kyungsoo needs. He can deal with the whining another day.

Alas however, Kyungsoo tells him thanks and his assistant is gone. He takes another deep breath before picking up his office phone and presses the button for line one.

"Hi mom." On the other line, his mom giggles and says hello to her "CEO boy". He cracks a grin and looks down at his suit.

"Did you get the flowers I sent?" He mellows out and lays back on his big, red velvet, swivel chair.

"I did! Oh, Kyungsoo you should of saw the look on all the women's faces when the delivery man brought out this big bouquet at the office! You know I said, dear?"

"What did you say?" Kyungsoo plays along, already knowing the answer.

"I said, ' _my handsome son bought me these flowers! My son is so hardworking but he finds time to send me something for this old woman of me's birthday'_ Ah Kyungsoo, I go on and on about you! All the girls hear swoon when they see pictures of you and all the men are jealous of your success. You should come by here sometime." He smiles at his mom words and promises that he will once he gets time. They talk about her day and they talk about his day. At the end, it's official that he's coming over right after work to help cook. Once they're about to wrap up the phone call, Sehun comes in, without knocking.

"Okay, mother I need to leave."

"Oh~ okay honey. I love you!" He looks at Sehun, who's he's pursing his lips. Kyungsoo hums as a response but his mom clicks her tongue at him. _Damn_.

"Love you too." He rushes quietly and hangs up his phone. He clears his throat and nods at Sehun, "What do you want?". Sehun scoffs and walks to his desk and puts a portfolio and a pen in front of him.

"The men you abandoned in the conference room needs your signature for the next project." Kyungsoo skims through the portfolio before grunting and signing his name. Sehun takes the folder back and puts it in front of his iPad. Kyungsoo looks at his watch and stands up.

"I'm leaving." He announces and walks past Sehun, who rolls his eyes. He follows Kyungsoo to the elevator, then to the parking lot floor then to his car, none of them saying anything to each other. Sehun walks ahead of Kyungsoo to open his door for him then closes it. Kyungsoo rumbles the car alive and pulls his window down.

"Make sure you have tomorrow's schedule filled or at least semi filled. It's going to be Friday, after all." Kyungsoo looks up at him and gives him a strong nod and Sehun copies.

"Yes sir." Sehun fake salutes him and smiles fakely. "Have a good night Mr. Do. Or should I say," Sehun smirks at him and Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow, "Mamas Boy." Kyungsoo just stares at him.

"Call me that again and I'll fire you." He says bluntly and Sehun's holds his laugh in and looks down.

"Tell your mom I said happy birthday." He says quietly before turning on his heels and walking away.

Kyungsoo drives his way to his moms house but he gets a phone call in the middle of the highway. He puts his phone on Bluetooth in his car and he answers, "hello brother." He says monotony.

"That's not how you greet your hyung." His brother chuckles at him. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and asks him what he wants. "Mom wants cheesecake. And since I'm already here, I can't go. So be a g-" Kyungsoo hangs up on him and takes the next exit to the grocery store or some bakery.

He goes to some bakery and he checks his watch again. _It's really only 4?_ He's the fourth one in line and he sees an old lady up front that's talking about mold in her bread.

"Ma'am, no matter how you put the story, I still can't do anything about it. You got wait until my manager comes back from vacation." Kyungsoo hears from the girl up front. He taps on his foot a little but he understands the situation. "However, we can get you a fresh loaf out the oven, if you want to wait to the side of the counter." Lucky enough, the lady goes to the side and the line keeps going. One of the workers from the back goes up to this bell by the counter and rings it, "Last call!" He yells then goes back to the back. He's the last one to order and when he comes up, he sighs loudly.

"What would you like today, sir?" The girl asks. He looks up at the menu and sees the cheesecake.

"Just a cheesecake...actually can you customize it? For birthdays and things of the sort?" He asks her. She smiles and points at the showcase to the left of him.

"You can get these type of tops for any occasion with the type of cake you want." He hums and bends down to look at the tops. He sees one that he likes then points.

"This one please." He looks at the girl.

"What type of cheesecake?" She hums out.

"What?"

"What?" He looks at her, bewildered. She gives him a confused look.

"What type is cheesecake would you like..?" She says more slowly.

"There's more than one?" That makes her laugh and he hears the lady next to him snort quietly.

"Ah," she laughs softly again, her cheeks turn a light shade of red and gets out a pamphlet and opens to the cheesecake section.

"Well. There's various. Our popular one is the blueberry with a nice blaze on top. My personal favorite though," she gives him a look and flips a page over. "is the cherry lime. It taste just like a soda." He looks at her and she's puts away the pamphlet.

"So what will it be?" She sighs loudly but not annoyance. Kyungsoo gives her a small and short smile before putting a finger up.

"Give me one moment." She nods and goes to the back. Kyungsoo gets on his phone and calls his brother.

"Dude where are you?"

"What kind of fucking cheesecake does she want?" He looks back at the girl who's giving the lady her bread. He also looks at the girl herself. Kyungsoo overhears the lady say her name. _Yunghee. She looks like she's younger than I am._ Kyungsoo watches her smile fakely at the lady who caused her trouble. His eyes travel down to her body and he raises an eyebrow at her figure and his head goes to the side slightly for a better angle.

"..soo? Kyungsoo!" He snaps out of it and his eyes go back up and he sees Yunghee staring at him, catching him in his act. He looks away fast and hums into the phone.

"Yeah, sorry what did you say?" Seungsoo on the other line repeats what he say and the phone call is done. He walks back up front to the counter, where Yunghee meets him there and smiles, her cheeks red again.  
"So what will it be?" She asks again. He leans against the counter with his hands and looks at the menu board again, not making eye contact with her.

"The strawberry, please? With the birthday topping." He finally looks at her and tries to smile sincerely. She takes the bait and nods while going to the register to wrap him up.

"That'll be 7,067 won please." Kyungsoo takes out his wallet and gives her a ten and says to keep the change. He waits for the cake and looks around the joint. _They have coffee here too?_ He goes to the coffee machine and makes himself a nice large cup of low roasted coffee – black With one creamer then proceeds to the counter to pay for his drink. The girl comes back and sees the coffee. "Coffee is 1,000 won." She says to him. He nods and places the coffee on the counter before getting out his wallet again and gives her a thousand won. As she puts the money into the register, the man from the back puts the neatly wrapped cake on the counter then goes back without a word. She hums happily and slides the box to Kyungsoo.

"Here you are, sir. And have a good day." She says to him and smiles. Ah, finally. Kyungsoo smiles.

"Thank you." He winks at her while still smirking. Her cheeks go red again and she waves weakly then he's walking out with his new possessions, to his car. Before he drives away, he takes a sip of his coffee and raises his eyebrows while humming surprisingly. "Damn that's good." He says to himself then proceeds to turn on his car and drive off to his mothers.

 

^^^

 

Once he's there, his coffee is long gone, and the cheesecake is sitting on the passenger seat, and Kyungsoo has to pee. He opens the front door and takes off his shoes and jacket, along with his tie. He walks into the kitchen with his cheesecake to see his mom sitting at the dining table while his brother is cooking up something that smells good.

"Kyungsoo! Hi honey." Mom gets up and hugs him real tight then takes the box out of his hands. "And hello, cheesecake." She goes back to the table. He takes off his dress shirt and folds it neatly on the chair and goes up to his brother to help.

"Hey." His brother glances at him and stirs up the soup in pot. Kyungsoo watches him as Seungsoo gets a ladle and dips it in the soup. "Taste this, Chef Soo."

"Don't call me that." He takes a sip of the soup and grimaces. "God, that's awful. Move." He lightly shoves his Hyung out of the way and grabs some garlic from the cupboards up top.

"You were going to serve mom this?" Seungsoo scoffs and uses the excuse that he doesn't cook at home. He gives the garlic shaker to Seungsoo then goes to the fridge and gets out some parsley then gives that to Seungsoo as well. "Put some parsley in there and a little bit of garlic. I'll be back." Kyungsoo leaves the kitchen to go to the bathroom.

 ^   ^

Once the food was done, they all sit down at the table, with the cheesecake in the middle. They talked about all the things they missed throughout the last time they saw each other. Which was a month ago. Their mother talks about how her job is going and how everyone talks about Kyungsoo. She goes on about that while her two sons listen and eat, sharing knowing glances that their mom is in fact, the sweetest mom ever.

After dinner and eating the cake(in which Kyungsoo was surprised about the taste), Kyungsoo had to leave due to work at home he has to do. So he says goodbye to his elder and gives a hug to his mother and gives her another present that was hiding in his suit pocket. 

A diamond encrusted necklace. 

Of course, Mama Do wept in happiness and hugged her youngest son so hard, he wheezed in her shoulder. He let go and said his goodbyes and left the Do Residence; on his way back to his own residence, he gets a phone call from Sehun. The fifth one tonight. 

"What." Kyungsoo is tired. He just wants a good night rest. Well, his assistant says otherwise. 

"'Bout time you answered, look, Gaehee sent you some paperwork about the next product via fax. Something about lotion...? I don't know, something stupid, I just know it." Kyungsoo nods and agrees that this, the new product was in fact, stupid. He hates how things were changing around the firm. With him being a CEO and all, he can either agree or disagree with things. He's probably going to decline the product idea, and say that perfume is what they're sticking with and planning to stick with. It's what his father wants.

or wanted, to say the least. More on that later. 

"Anyways, just say yes or no about it and read over the documents by tomorrow. We're booked for the whole day tomorrow. We also have a meeting in the morning then another one with the executives from Busan. The-" 

"I get it. See you tomorrow." He was about to hang up, "ah Sehun wait." 

"Hm?" Sehun hums, he himself sounds tired. Sehun was in his bed, with no shirt and his boxers on, the tv is playing on a low setting, papers everywhere on his bed and his boyfriend was in the shower.

"Drop by this bakery before you come into work. It's called ' _Iseul's Bakes and Goods'._ Get me a black coffee. One creamer." He loves their coffee. He hears rustling in the other end and Sehun say, 'just give me a minute babe.' _I didn't know he was dating._

"Where the fuck is that place? Sounds cheap." Kyungsoo lets out an airy breath, kind of laughing. 

"You would know, Oh." He hears Sehun say a small, ' _fuck off'_ and someone else giggle. That made Kyungsoo snort and smile. 

"Oh, he laughs! It's your first time this week. Ready for the weekend?" Kyungsoo cleared his throat and turned right on red. 

"I guess. No work on Saturday means work in the home office for five hours and answering calls and shit." He starts thinking about the bakery again and remembers seeing some chocolate truffles and strawberry bagels. He suddenly wants something sweet. "With the coffee, get some chocolate truffles. And whatever you want." Sehun on the other line hums in a high pitch but then chuckles at something. 

"On it, boss man. See you in the morning." Kyungsoo hums and hangs up. 

^       ^

He comes home and is greeted by his housetaker. "Sorry I'm late. You can go now." He mumbles tiredly as the housetaker nods and says goodight to him. He walks up his stairs to his room and let his clothes fall off his body one by one until he reaches his bathroom in nothing but his boxers for a hot shower that is well deserved. 

He shakes the towel in his hands on his head to dry his hair off when he hears a phone call. He throws the towel in the metal hamper as he goes to his phone. _It's probably one of the guys from the last meeting. Do they ever live?_

It's his brother. He furrow his eyebrows in confusion and looks at his digital clock by his bedside. _It's 10:38 at night, doesn't he sleep as well?_ He answers anyways. 

""Why are you up?"" They say in unison. That makes Seungsoo laugh. Kyungsoo occupies himself by trying to find a pair of boxers. 

"Hey, you're a genius right?" Seungsoo presses. Kyungsoo scoffs and balances his phone between his ear and shoulder as he puts on a pair of boxer briefs. 

"Says the therapist. Why, what do you need?" He looks over at his fax machine and sees papers piling up. He lets out a tired sigh. 

"My kid isn't listening to me. And he keeps acting up in school. Plus," Seungsoo pauses and Soo does as well, concerned about his nephew, "he's been talking to himself. Like, one day, I walked into his sisters room to put away clothes but he was in there, talking to the wall! While his sister was watching him! It was weird!" _That is weird._ Though, Kyungsoo shrugs and puts the papers in a neat pile on his nightstand. 

"Maybe you have ghost." He suggestes and Seungsoo whines. 

"Don't joke about that....although, it has been getting chilly in this house. Oh god, what if it's-" 

"I swear if you say it's dad.." he didn't finish his sentence. It got eerily quiet. Kyungsoo sits down on his bed and rubs his face. 

"Is it too soon to make jokes?" Seungsoo asks him. Kyungsoo shrugs to himself again.

"Is two years too soon?" He basically asks himself that question. Seungsoo hums and says he doesn't know either. 

"You should come over. Seung misses her favorite uncle." 

"I'm her only uncle," Kyungsoo smiles warmly to himself, "I can come on Saturday." He sways his head side to side. _I can try at least._

The phone call ends after another off topic conversation, they say goodbye and that's over with. Kyungsoo looks the pile of papers on his side and chews on the inside of his cheek. _Maybe tomorrow._ He plugs his phone in the turns off the lamp, nothing but the city lights lighting up the room. The sounds of the city, filling up Kyungsoo's ears as he drifts off into sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I still haven’t found the persons @ yet but I’m determined to find them. But hey, did you hear that luhan is dating .... I’m so happy for him!

Yunghee gets a phone call when she’s in the middle of brushing her teeth. Fuck! She rolls her eyes in annoyance then spits out the toothpaste in her mouth.

“What? What?!” She spills a bit of the toothpaste, mixed with her saliva, down her chin.

“Hey, Yunghee, pick me up so we can go to this new coffee shop.” Yunghee sighs in her phone and puts down her toothbrush.

“Do I have to? I just wanted to sleep and eat today. I’m barely dressed.” She looks down at herself and shrugs to herself. Really baggy sweats with a oversized, ugly, green sweatshirt that reads, ‘ _Tasty_!’ in white, big letters. She has leftover eyeliner smeared under both of her eyes and her hair is the only thing that looks well behaved. _I need to stop drinking with Nari every Saturday._

“Please!?!” She puts her call on speaker and finishes what she started and rinsing her mouth. “ _Gross_.” Nari comments and Yunghee rolls her eyes again.

“I guess. I’ll be over in five.” with that, she ends the call. She looks at herself in the mirror and turns her head to the side and sees a small pimple just above her jaw. “What the hell?” She curses and throws her hands in the air dramatically. She ignores the small but big problem for now and cleans her messy makeup from the night before. She never really liked clubs but Nari, a good friend from high school, insisted to go because, “there’ll be food and cute guys!”.

As promised, she leaves her apartment after washing the mess off her face. She hates driving sometimes. The road is filled with dumb drivers and she really doesn’t have time for that. Anyways. The drive to Nari‘s was kind of far. On the other side of Seoul, is Nari’s apartment, almost similar to Yunghee’s. She hates the drive but she likes driving through the city, especially during the day. Reason? The traffic. Gives her more time to think and listen to her music.

To her weird luck, it’s only noon and there’s tons of traffic. She gets stopped, she hums as she puts her car to a halt. She turns her music up a notch and taps her steering wheel. A new song tunes in but she skips it. She skips the few songs after but stops when one her favorite songs comes on. She never follows those groups that are really popular these days, like BTS, or any groups like them. Like said, she doesn’t follow them like other people. But she used to be like the teenagers now. She still gets giddy and excited whenever Super Junior or TVXQ comes into her playlist.

This is one of the times.

‘ _NEONEUN WAE JIGEUM IBEUL MAKGO INNA, HEULLOGANEUN SULLIDAERO TTAREUGIRO HAENNA’_

“Oh, this is my song~” she turns up the volume more. She’s jumping in her seat to the beat and sings along to her favorite group since they debuted, belting out the lyrics. She turns in up more, her speakers making her mirrors, basically her whole car vibrate. Yunghee drives up slowly as she still sings out the song, beating her hands on her steering wheel again to the beat and bops her head to the music, the voice of Eunhyuk fills up the car and the outside. She stops her car and lays back on her seat. The song is almost over, and she’s checking what to put on next.

“SHINee...SHINee,” She pauses, “SHINee.” She puts on ‘ _Woof Woof’_ and smiles to herself.   
Traffic was hectic at the moment, but that didn’t make Yunghee mad. She was enjoying herself with how the beat is making her all happy; singing along with Jonghyun. She was jumping and moving her body with the song, she doesn’t realize how loud her music was.

Nor she realize her windows are down. Until.

She swings her head to the side when a car beeps their horn. Her face falls to a frown, then to a shock. _Why the hell is he there?_

Right next to her car was a man from the bakery. The man that checked her out without hiding shame. Mr. What’s Cheesecake. He’s in the passenger seat, looking at her with an amused smile on his face, his eyes read interest. She sees someone in the back, behind the man, eyes wide and covering his mouth. She looks at the driver, a pale, skinny looking man, in a suit as well, his phone out, facing her, obviously recording her making a fool of herself. Her face goes a deep maroon color, frozen in her seat.

_‘KKORIRUL GYESOK HUNDURO MOMCHUL SU OBSO’_

The sing continues on, loud and energetic. Not fitting in the situation at all. _I feel like I’m in a drama, why him? Why?!?!_ She still hasn’t move from her spot in traffic, the traffic is really bad. She’s still looking at him. Him. He’s wearing a suit still, it’s a dark blue this time. She knows he recognizes her too. They haven’t broke their eye contact yet, his smile is ghosting over his lips, the corners of his mouth is curved up slightly, his eyes are glinting in amusement. He’s the one to break the little staring contest, taking a double glance at his assistant, seeing him with his phone out. She sees him smack the phone out of his hands and says something. She finally snaps out of it and turns down her radio. She looks ahead and sees that the traffic clearing up ahead then glances back at the nameless man she met a few days ago. _It’s weird but nice seeing him again._ The man looks back at Yunghee after scolding his assistant and just stares. Yunghee, on the other hand, drives up when the cars in front of her move as well, the mans car mimics. She finally calms herself down after being stopped again then looks back at the others car, which is not next to hers anymore. Bummed out, she rests her body back again against the seat and drops her hands from the wheel to her lap in defeat. _There he goes. Out of my life again. For sure this time._

The traffic ended eventually and she bolted to Nari’s apartment. Throughout the drive, she couldn’t stop thinking about that man. How his eyes sparkled, even when it’s cloudy. His skin. How clear and tan it was. _What facial products does he use?_ How well he looked in a suit. How fit and well sized it looked on him. _I bet he has his own tailor._ His hair and how was styled neatly and how dark of a black it was, the tinted sun making it look like blue-ish. How cool his lips curved into that smirk.

That smirk.

Yunghee got a chill thinking about it, despite wearing a sweatshirt. It sure will burn and stay stained into her mind all day. But by the time she reaches her friends apartment, it’s tucked somewhere in a folder in her mind. She calls Nari and announces that she has arrived and hangs up. She looks in her rear view mirror to see what she looked like before shrugging to herself. _At least I had to audacity to clean myself up today. Good thing I did._ She jumps when her best friends jumps in the car and complains about being here so late.   
“The traffic was horrible. My bad.” Nari hums and they drive off to the coffee shop Nari couldn’t shut up about.

  
^^^

  
Kyungsoo’s mornings are kind of organized. He wakes up, showers, eats whatever his service makes, by the times it’s 8:30, Sehun comes knocking on his door, with his usual coffee and a list of things on their agenda. Even when it’s morning, Sehun still complains. It’s either always the same or always different. This week, it’s a mix of both. Today, he’s complaining about meeting up with people, not getting enough sleep, the queue in the cafe was so long and slow, the traffic was bad. He goes on. Kyungsoo was so wrapped in his head, he was barely listening to him. He checks his emails on his phone, replies, gets a few phone calls and a message from his brother.

‘ _Sucks that you couldn’t make it on Saturday. But your Seung made you this:D’_

Kyungsoo opens the attachment and his heart melts a little. His niece is holding up a painting of three penguins. One was smaller than the other with a pink bow on its head. One is clearly him, but there’s another girl penguin next to the penguin version of Kyungsoo. So he asked his brother who’s the other penguin. _Am I really talking about penguins?_ His brother replies after a minute.

‘ _You’re future wife apparently_ ’   
  
With the message is laughing emojis. Kyungsoo frowns at that. This isn’t the first time this happened. It’s daily. First, it was his mom, complaining about how he’s at that age to seek a wife, have kids. Always saying that his dad proposed at the age of 20 and they’ve together ever since. He’s heard the story over ten times and he’s sick of it. After his elder had his last child, he started saying it was time to settle down. Now his niece was asking about a auntie. Truth is, he has no time anymore. Even if he wanted to, which now, he really doesn’t have a reason to, he wouldn’t be able to keep the relationship alive. He’s too busy and to be frank, hard to love. He’s told his brother this. Which had him saying that there’s that one girl out there in the city that can handle the man. He even told Sehun that he can withhold a relationship. Which was a mistake. Sehun’s response was, “ _why not? You can’t keep it up or something?”_. Never tell Sehun the Assistant anything troubling. Kyungsoo is a business man, he can’t deal with a women getting into his life at the moment. Not with how business is going right now.   
He suddenly remembers that bakery. _Are they open right now?_ He texts his brother back something in the mixed of ‘she’s delusional’ then looks out the window. They’re almost to the building. He wants another bag of chocolate truffles.

“We’re here. Time to get to work.” Sehun sighs and pulls into the parking lot. Kyungsoo’s parking spot. They get out the car and up the elevator. Off to work.   
While going up in to their floor, Sehun snaps his fingers and points aimlessly.

“I don’t know if you already know but, the company hired an intern. I forgot which department he’s going in but he has to follow me around and shit for the next week or two.” Kyungsoo did not know this.

“Who hired him and what’s his name?” Kyungsoo demands to know.

“I think Bon-Hwa hired him and his name is Junmyeon. Kim Junmyeon. He’s like-“ Sehun pauses when they get to their floor and walk out. “He’s like 26. And a real ass kisser apparently. A total- oh there he is.” They both look ahead and there he is. Kim Junmyeon.

He looks young; looking more like a 20 year old rather than a 26 year old. His brown hair was slicked back, a nice blue suit but it looked big on him and his tie was matching his belt and shoes. He was standing awkwardly in front of Sehun’s own office, fittling with his watch on his right wrist.

“Kim Junmyeon!” Sehun hollers out, the people in the cubicles look out of their cubes but went back to work when they saw their boss. Junmyeon leaps a little and looks at the two men in front of him.

“Yes, sir. I’m Kim Junmyeon. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He bows properly at Sehun with his hand out. Sehun greets him and laughs at his manners.

“Hyung, I’m younger than you. No need for the formality.” Sehun looks at Kyungsoo and pats his shoulder. “The person you should be bowing at is this beef cake. Do you know who this is?” Sehun was just poking fun now. Junmyeon looks at Kyungsoo then back at Sehun.

“I’m sorry but-“ Sehun scoffs and looks at the two of them.

“You don’t even know your boss’s boss? The man who hired you’s boss? Junmyeon, this is Do Kyungsoo.” That’s all he have to say. Everyone knows Kyungsoo. The intern’s mouth gapes open and bows with an apology.

“Sehun.” Kyungsoo says lowly. Sehun looks at his boss with amusement in his eyes. “Go to your office. Junmyeon, come with me.” Sehun laughs again and pats his intern’s shoulder. The others go to Kyungsoo’s office, across from Sehun’s.

“Close the door.” Kyungsoo orders the man when they walk in. He goes to his chair and logs in to his computer while Junmyeon stands in front of his desk. “You can sit.” He kind of wants to laugh. He can sense the nervousness in this guys face. He’s bouncing his leg and he’s touching his watch again.

“Do you have a copy of your resume with hand?” He doesn’t look at the intern.

“Uh. No.” He nods and goes to his phone to call Sehun.

“Sehun. Grab me Junmyeon’s resume from Bon-Hwa...don’t argue.” Kyungsoo hangs up the phone with a hard and loud clack. It’s quiet as Kyungsoo works on his computer. Sehun comes and gives him the resume then leaves. Kyungsoo sighs and leans back, hooking his legs to cross them and flips through it and raises an eyebrow.

“You went to college abroad?” He looks up from the paper.

“Yes. In the states. I just flew back in Korea two weeks ago.”

“You know English then?” Junmyeon nods and Kyungsoo continues to look at his resume.

“You went to Yale, graduated with a good degree in business and marketing, job shadowed at a big company in America..” he murmurs to himself. He closes his portfolio with a snap, making the intern jump a little.

“I can why Bon hired you. Welcome to Do’s Fragrance.” Junmyeon bows in his seat and thanks him. They talk about the company for a minute before finally standing up and heading out the door.

“By the way,” Kyungsoo stops the man with a hand on his shoulder, “don’t mind Sehun. He’s a dumbass. I really didn’t care that you didn’t know me.” Junmyeon nods and apologizes again for that again.

“Don’t mind it. You’re new, it happens. Just..” he sees Sehun comes out his office with his usual iPad and clipboard. They make eye contact and Sehun twinkles his fingers at him.

“Sehun is a dumbass.” Junmyeon smiles at that and says okay.

“Sehun! Did you do any work?” Kyungsoo teases from across the room.

“Nope!” He sees the people peep out of their cubicles. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and sends Junmyeon his way.

^ ^

It’s finally noon, lunch hour. Kyungsoo just wants a large burger and a beer. The ultimate lunch in his eyes. Sehun, the new intern, and Kyungsoo are in the car, on the way to their usual lunch spot. Or so Kyungsoo thought.

“I want to eat at this one place by the office. It’s new apparently. Anyways, that’s where I wanna go.”

“So my opinion doesn’t matter, I take it?” Kyungsoo doesn’t look up at his phone. Sehun smiles lightly and pats his boss’s knee.

“Correct-o!”

“Not even mine?” Junmyeon pokes fun, already feeling at eased with the fact that the CEO in the same car as him.

“Especially not yours, hyung.” Junmyeon nods and smiles. He’s just glad that he’s having fun on his first day.

They continue to drive until forcing to stop due to traffic. Sehun complains again and honks his horn.

“That’s not going to anything.” Kyungsoo says and answers a call.

“Shut yo-“ Kyungsoo gives him a look then goes back to his phone call while Junmyeon covers his mouth in shock and Sehun looks out the window.

“Can’t do anything fun.” He pouts and Kyungsoo ends his call abruptly then sighs angrily.

“What happened?” Sehun asks him. He waves him off and rubs his face.

“I hate Monday’s. They all believe that I have the answers for everything.”

“But sir! You do have the answers for everything!” Sehun fakes his cheerful voice.

“Fuck you, no I don’t.” Junmyeon can’t help but laugh. Sehun honks his horn again and sighs.

Kyungsoo hears someone’s car loudly playing music and up ahead of them. As they get closer, the music gets louder. Sehun comments on it, saying they’re having a good time while they were suffering. Alas, they get to the car that was having a party and Kyungsoo’s curiosity took the best of him and he looks, along with Sehun and Junmyeon. _No..is that-_

“Look at her go!” Junmyeon whistles.

“What is she doing?” Sehun laughs and takes out his phone. Kyungsoo couldn’t stop staring.

Her hair was bouncing with her body and she’s belting out the song lyrics, to Kyungsoo’s luck, she’s right next to him. _Ah, she listens to SHINee as well._ He smiles lightly and brings his window down.

“She really doesn’t care.” Junmyeon comments and Kyungsoo nods. They all continue to watch her and Sehun is wheezing in his hand while he films her.

“Shall I ruin her fun?” Sehun takes a breath.

“No, st-“

Before Kyungsoo says no, Sehun honks his horn. The girl in the car jumps and looks at them. They make eye contact; Kyungsoo freezes as well when she looks at him. His smile is still there, still amused by her little frenzy in her car. She looks at Junmyeon in the back then Sehun then back at Kyungsoo. He raises an eyebrow at her and her face goes more red than before. _Yes, it’s me. I can read your mind, Yunghee._ Kyungsoo surprises himself that he remembers her name. He’s glad he remembers it. Kyungsoo has the urge to wink at her again like last Thursday. He got a kick and it made him feel more superior when she was made a mess when he did it for the first time. He has a weird feeling whenever she’s effected by him, they only met twice and he wants to see more of it.

He wants to see more of that.

He confuses himself when the thought ran his mind. But something dark and exotic clouded his mind. He shudders slightly. _Not right in the car, dick._

He looks back at Sehun for a second but quickly glances back at him when he saw his phone out and recording the girl from before.

“Yah!” He slaps Sehun’s phone out his hands. “What you doing? Don’t film.” Sehun clicks his tongue at him.

“Why not?” _Good question. Think of something._

“If she sees you record her, it could lead to a lawsuit if she gets pissed. Think for once.” Kyungsoo smacks Sehun’s arm, causing him to wince in pain. His hits can be powerful.

He looks back at Yunghee but she and her car are gone. Kyungsoo almost feels sad that he won’t see her. Unless he goes back to the bakery. He didn’t even say goodbye.

“It’s not my fault that the bitch was making a fool of herself.” Kyungsoo’s patience is waring thin with Sehun. He looks at Sehun then up at the back at Sehun.

“Sehun, Shut up and drive.” Kyungsoo demands his assistant. So they drive up fro. They stop and Kyungsoo keeps his eye on the girls car. _I wonder where she’s going?_ A weird thought ran through his mind.

“Sehun.” Sehun hums out. They still have an hour. They left work early. Another CEO privilege. “Follow her, please.” He says lowly, almost dark.

“What? You’re crazy.” Kyungsoo looks at him, his eyes darkened because of the determination to follow this girl.

This girl.

“Now, or you’re not getting paid this week.” Sehun gasps in shock.

“But I did overtime this week!” Sehun complains. Kyungsoo clicks his tongue and looks at Junmyeon in the side mirror.

“You better floor it then.” He has no mind in the way Sehun is looking at him. He’s Sehun’s boss for fucks sake. He can fire him because he has the power to do so. Sehun reluctantly follows his boss’ orders and actually follows Yunghee.

“I better get to eat, assholes.” Sehun grumbles loudly at him.

“Shut up, fruitcake.” Kyungsoo growls back. Sehun looks at him, his face softens a little.

“Drive.” Kyungsoo meets his eyes and winks.

They eventually meet up with the girls car and made sure not to get spotted by her. They stop a couple meters when she parks in front of an apartment complex. Kyungsoo can see her go on her phone and look at herself in the mirror before her friend jumps into her car.

“There! You’re an official stalker. Now, let’s go. I’m hungry.” Sehun drives out of his parking spot quickly and drives to the cafe he’s been dying to visit.

“Do you know her, sir?” Junmyeon ask him. _Barely. I stared at her ass while she watched me._

“Kind of. It’s a long story.” He says fastly.

“Was her kitty that good?” Sehun asks abruptly. His boss looks at him curiously.

“We never had sex. She just took my order and,” Kyungsoo didn’t want them to know how that he stared at her ass. “I just flirted with her a bit.” Sehun and Junmyeon both hum, understandingly nodding their heads but Sehun snap his fingers.

“Not yet to say the least. See, Junmyeon, our boss likes to play around.” Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and slaps Sehun lightly on the cheek.

“Barely.” Kyungsoo defends himself and looks out his car window.

He’s telling the truth. Kyungsoo wasn’t the type to sleep around with random girls...in college at least. Now, since his face is more out there in the public, most girls fall to their slutty knees for Kyungsoo. He lets them though. His logic is that he deserves it. He has needs and those needs need to be satisfied. The last time Kyungsoo had a one night stand was... _three weeks ago_. It was a long ass week back then. It’s kind of easy finding a girl to sleep with. He either goes to a local pub, alone, or even the office cafe. He buys her a drink, flirt around, fakes his smiles and laughter, make her laugh, then end up in his room, he’s awake, thinking about how to get this bitch out of his bed. Afterwards, he’s just back to business and moves on with his life. He’s a business man. He’s a CEO. He’s busy. He has no excuse other than that. _Is that even an excuse?_

“Doesn’t every CEO do that though? The CEO in America I worked under had an affair every week. And he’s married.” Kyungsoo and Sehun cringe. “And has a child. Her name was Addy. She’s really cute.” Junmyeon sits back in his seat.

“Americans.” Sehun shakes his head and turns into a parking lot.

“They’re not all that bad. My old boss was just gross.” Junmyeon defends. Sehun stops the car and checks his watch.

“It’s only 12:20 great! Let’s go.” He gets out the car quickly and happily. Kyungsoo gets out from the car and looks at where they’re are. From where he’s standing, he can see their tall skyscraper to his left, at least a mile away, you can see the building.

“Sir, lets go.” Junmyeon offers Kyungsoo to lead his way. He hums and proceeds. _They better have burgers._

To his luck, they had burgers. Good ones too. He was finished with it in ten bites. However, there was no beer, so a coke had to do. Sehun was talking to Junmyeon about the firm and the ropes of it. Some hacks about the coffee machine that Kyungsoo didn’t even know about. Sehun talked about himself and how he got to work at the firm and how he ended up at Kyungsoo’s assistant. A simple story, really. Sehun graduated with excellent grades and a good bachelors degree and at first, it was just an internship he started whilst in college, working under Bon-Hwa for a while until Kyungsoo saw potential in him. So after Sehun graduated, Kyungsoo offered him a full time job with holidays and vacations and a good lump of a paycheck for just answering phones, setting up meetings, fetching him coffee or a beer(If they’re working late) and just being there when Kyungsoo needs something. Sehun was only 20 when he started getting paid as a full timer. The first week he got a paycheck, Sehun cried in his car from happiness, calling his boyfriend saying, “ _I think we can rest easily now.”._

Now, Sehun, 24 years old, still smiles when he gets new work to do or when he gets home with a big fat check in his suit pocket. He doesn’t hate Kyungsoo or work. Hell, he even considers Kyungsoo a friend rather than his boss. But he doesn’t let his boss know that. He complains because he’s a brat. Everyone knows that. He’s living a good life with good people around him. The only thing he doesn’t complain about, is his lifestyle and sometimes his life choices.

“Also don’t talk to Yungsoo. She’s a mess. A whole mess. She’s..”

“Clingy.” Kyungsoo finishes his sentence and takes a drink of his soda.

“More like annoying. And ugly. Have you seen her legs when she wears that loose skirt?” Sehun shivers dramatically. Kyungsoo hears the bell chime go off, alarming that someone new came in the store.

“I took the left, not right! The gps said left!”

“But it was right! Are you going to believe a screen?”

“Well it’s smarter than you since it found the cafe.” Kyungsoo lifts his eyes up and let’s out an airy laugh.

“It’s that fucking girl.” Kyungsoo tells his colleagues. Sehun whips his head around from eating his sandwich and chokes.

“Holy fuck-“

“Shh, don’t let her know we’re here.” Junmyeon laughs. The girl and her friend go up front and order then finding a seat in the middle of the cafe; her back facing Kyungsoo. _That’s highly rude of her._

“Yah, stop staring. It’s weird.” Kyungsoo kicks Sehun’s shin from under the table. Kyungsoo, himself is staring at her back. Sehun notices that.

“Fucking hypocrite, look at yourself. You’re obsessed with her!” Sehun exclaims.

“A bit. Shut up.” He picks up a fry from his plate. They continue to eat, talking about other things while Kyungsoo half listened. He watches the girl’s back and she moves around as she talks to her friend. Their waiter comes and drops off their drink then takes their order. _Pink lemonade...and a club sandwich._

Kyungsoo gets an idea.

Kyungsoo grabs the dessert menu and scans through the rows of foods. He smirks after finding a good choice. He then grabs a napkin and the pen in his suit pocket and writes a subtle message on it.

“Is everyone done?” He ask everyone. Sehun wipes his mouth with his napkin and nods and Junmyeon takes a big swing of his tea.

“Now I am.” Kyungsoo nods at him and waves down their waiter.

“Separate or all together?” Their waiter asks him.

“Together. Give the bill to me. Also,” Sehun thanks his boss and so does Junmyeon. “Can you give me this strawberry cheesecake slice?” Kyungsoo points at it on the menu. The waiter hums a yes.

“Do you want that in a to-go box?” He asks Kyungsoo.

“Actually, can you give this to the girl in the green sweater?” He points at Yunghee. He stands up and grabs out his wallet. He pulls out two twenty thousand won notes for the bill then another twenty for the waiter.

“Put the cheesecake on my bill.” He puts the extra twenty in the waiters apron pocket then hands him the napkin. “And put this with the cheesecake. Thanks. Boys.” Kyungsoo’s voice booms loud enough for everyone to hear him. Kyungsoo wants to make sure she knows he’s there. They stand up and push in their chairs as the waiter walks away quickly for the cheesecake. He walks behind the others while they beeline their way out the restaurant, passing by the girl’s table. The waiter was fast with the cheesecake and quickly places the plate on the girl’s table. Junmyeon opens the door for his boss and Kyungsoo thanks him. He can see Yunghee through the cafe window as she talks to the waiter about the cake. He sees the waiter point out the door and then her eyes go up and meet his. He gives her a sly smile and a wink before finally getting into the car. Sehun gives him a look of disgust and scoffs.

“You’re a pig. Did you give her your number?” Junmyeon pokes his head up between his two bosses. Though, Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“I know where she works. She knows that I know where she works. I can see her anytime I want to.” Kyungsoo smiles to himself and fixes the cuffs of his suit. He looks at his assistant then glances at the intern.

“Back to work then?” Sehun groans and starts his car.

 

^ ^ ^

 

Nari and Yunghee got lost on their way to the cafe. You would think they would know what street it is since they were born and raised in Seoul. Yunghee blames her friend and Nari blames the gps. It was actually the gps’ fault.

But alas, they finally made it to the cafe, arguing about who’s fault it was. They sit down after looking at the menu and ordering, sitting down with a sigh.

“This place is nice.” Nari declares and Yunghee hums. Their waiter walks up and places their drinks on the table then says that their food will be out shortly.

“So~ how are you feeling?” Nari smiles and rests her chin in her hands.

“I hate you. I’m never hanging out with you again. Especially!” Yunghee points her friend, “especially on the weekend. I almost died on Saturday.”

“Oh, don’t be dramatic,” Nari lightly slaps Yunghee’s arm, “10 shots of Makgeolli won’t kill you. Maybe 30 of it will.” Yunghee rolls her eyes.

“Anyways, what’s up?” Yunghee shrugs.

“I’m here with you.” Is all she says before their food came in. “I’m tired. Broke from Saturday. I have work at 2. I’m just peachy. What about you?” She asks her.

“Just peachy as well!” Nari smiles brightly at her then chomps at her BLT.   
They eat in silence for five minutes until they start talking again.

“What time do you want to go for late studying?” Nari asks her friend. Yunghee shrugs.

“I think I’ll skip the session today. I need rest.” Yunghee confesses and Nari gasps.

“No! Don’t skip! I need you there! You know I don’t like any of those guys in the group. Especially,”

“Sookjin, yeah yeah. But I just don’t want to deal with the studying and the talking and everything. So. No studying for me.” Yunghee takes a sip of her lemonade.

“You’re horrible.” Nari huffs out as Yunghee scoffs in response.

“You’re the one to talk! Alcoholic.” She shoots back. Nari rolls her eyes and eats the last of her sandwich. Yunghee eats some of her sides of bakes chips then a sip of her drink. “So are you still going then?” 

Nari shrugs and grimaces. “Probably not. Maybe I’ll crash your work and make a big order for you.”

“Do that, no family discount.” Yunghee threatens. Nari fake gasps, covering her mouth in fake shock.

“But I’m broke!” Yunghee snorts out a short laugh.

“You’re broke?! I don’t get paid until the end of Friday! What am I going to eat this week? My tears?!” She’s a bit dramatic right now.

“Get a sugar daddy.” Nari bluntly says.

“Boys.” A booming voice overseas Yunghee’s answer. She doesn’t bother to look back. She knows that voice. She’s heard that voice before. Before she can finally compose herself for the hundredth time today, three figures pass by her, the third one, to her fucking belief is the asshole of a business man. _To my fucking luck._

“Here you go, one cheesecake.” Their waiter drops off a plate of strawberry cheesecake.” Yunghee is more confused than ever.

“Sorry. I didn’t order this.”

“I didn’t either.” Nari says.

“Complements to the gentlemen that just left.” The waiter points at the door. _To. My. Fucking. Luck._ She has to. So she does. She looks up ahead, past by Nari’s head to see him. The man holding his door open and he’s staring right at her. Her heart jumps out in shock, almost out of her chest herself. He smirks and winks before getting in the car. She sees the driver, the one that was recording her in the car look at him in disgust then says something and the one in the back leans up to listen. He’s talking then he smiles to himself then looks at his colleagues. Their car starts up and they leave.

“Woah. Free food. From a business man...” Nari stays quiet for a second before finally smacking Yunghee’s arm hard. “Dude! Your sugar daddy!!”

“Shut up!” Yunghee shushes her friend.

“Look, there’s a note from your secret admirer.” Nari waves a napkin in front of her face until Yunghee swipes the note from her.

_**Maybe you should be jump around like an idiot in private rather than in public. If you want, maybe you can show something else for me. Only me. I know where to find you when I want to. Or when I want you. Till then.  
                      - D.K.** _

“I’m doomed for all eternity.”

“What does it say? Show me!” Nari tries to snatch back it back but Yunghee hides it in her sweater pocket. Her heart is pounding so hard, she’s pretty sure that her best friend can hear it. She knows that her face is red, her hand are clammy and hot, she’s bouncing her leg furiously and she’s staring at the cheesecake. The words are echoing in her mind. _When I want you, when I want you, I want you... D.K._

“Yunghee..are you okay? Was a threat?” Yunghee shakes her head slowly. She finally comes to and snaps out of her daze.

“It was nothing. He just said I was pretty.” She lies. She doesn’t know why she is. Maybe because she doesn’t want anyone to know that this man; the man that haunts her still in her sleep, the man that saw her sing one of her favorite songs, the man that doesn’t know about cheesecake. _This man...no. D.K._ , she doesn’t want anyone to find out about their little facade they have or had together. She doesn’t want anyone to know about how he messes up her mind so much, that she can’t think straight. All she thinks about it is him. And she doesn’t even know his full name.

She rethinks this.

_What am I going in about? I only met him three times! I don’t even know his name!_  
She laughs at herself for being so dramatic about the situation.

“Are you going to eat that?” Nari asks. Yunghee hums and picks up her fork to eat the cake.

“I’m not letting you have it, if that was what you were thinking.” She sees Nari pout and wave down the waiter for their check. With her other hand, Yunghee holds the note in her pocket.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like this one? Idk about it yet. I feel like it’s too boring idk but apparently tao was in London the same day that Chanyeol was


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FUCK YE I FOUND THE USER  
> shoutout to @poutyjongdae on twitter for the thread and the AU idea!

Yunghee was scared to go to work that day. Though she did, when she did, she was kind of hopeful. It was adrenalizing that someone was this into her. Or the matter of the fact, someone this high class was into her. The note was still in her pocket, the words are till echoing in her mind. She thinks that’s they will always haunt her, just like the rest of the man.

Though, when work came around, he didn’t show up. She was disappointed but like the note said, “ _whenever I want to. Or when I want you._ ” She has dreams every night of him. It’s been two weeks since they’re last encounter. She hates how much he effects her. Two weeks since the cafe incident. The car incident. Either way, it was both on the same day. Two weeks since she saw him. Two weeks since she found out his initials. D.K. She’s trying to fill in the spots, trying to figure out his name.

_No use. I should ask him next time._

Yunghee gets fidgety every time she thinks about what he means by wanting her. She knows damn well what he meant by wanting her. She’s just wondering if he was being serious or not. _Oh god I hope. I wouldn’t mind seeing what was under hi-_

“Yunghee!”

She screams and literally jumps out of her skin. She turns around and sees her best friend, in his apron and a sneaky smile on his lips.

“Yixing, damnit, go away!” He laughs in his regular high pitch squeak and leans against the counter.

“When did you get here?” Yunghee clutches her chest, regaining her humanity.

“Just now. What were you thinking about that made your soul leave your body?” _Some guys dick._

“Nothing. Just tired,” _Tired of being hung out like laundry by a business man who knows where I work and leaves me in the dust._

“You’re blanking out again, Yunghee,” Yixing lifts himself off the counter and goes back to the back with Iseul when the bell on the front door chimes, a new customer coming in.

“Hi, how can I..” her voices fades away once she set her eyes on the customer.

“Hi,”

“Hi,”

D.K. is standing in front of her again. He’s not smiling, there’s no smirk, no glint if amusement in his eyes. His eyes are penetrating into her own, making her feel hot under her apron.

“What would you like, sir?” Yunghee’s voice wavers nervously. That makes the man smirk then look up at the menu board.

“Would it be rude of me that I want a big order?” He asks. Yunghee’s eye twitch.

“Yes, But there’s no way out of it if the customer really needs the order,” She explains.

“Then I won’t order a lot then,” He doesn’t say anything after three minutes and Yunghee is on the edge of rolling her eyes.

“So..are you going to order so-“

“Patience Yunghee,” She closes her mouth immediately. His voice is so deep, almost the lowest pitch. The tone in his voice sent the hairs on her arm go up, getting goosebumps right after he spoke. _Oh my Fuck, he knows my name. How long has he known my name?_

“Your name tag, if that’s what you were wondering,” Kyungsoo licks his lips.

“Can you read minds?” Yunghee takes a small step back and lets a high pitch sigh. She looks to her side, to the back and sees Iseul and Yixing working on bread. She stares at them working for a while.

“Yunghee,” His voice sounds close. She looks back at D.K.

“Yes, sir? Are you ready to order?” He smirks again and his eyes shift more down her body. 

“Yes, I am,” 

He reaches out for her apron and pulls her close to him, only the counter between them. The grip on the apron prevented her to pull back. She can feel his breath on her face, his eyes going over her face, studying her reaction. Her hands go up to his chest, gripping lightly into his suit.

“But I don’t know if you can give it to me,” She scoffs. _My life is a drama._

“Depends on what it is,” She looks at him in the eyes. His lips, his nose, then back to his eyes.

“I think you know what I want. Did you not read my note?”

“Oh, I read it. Believe me, I did,”

“Then you should know what I want,” Yunghee’s heart is pounding so hard, she believes that D.K can hear it.

“I’m aware...” she wants it too. She doesn’t know why. She wants to know what is going on through this guy’s head. “I just don’t know how to say it,” 

It’s silent again. 

“Yunghee.” She looks at him again. “You know what I want.” His voice again is low. Yunghee smiles. 

“Coffee?” 

“You.” He brings his face closer to hers. “Now, I don’t like to waste time. So answer me point blank.” He hums at her. “Understand?” Yunghee nods. 

“Speak. I like your voice.” _Oh fuck._

“Yes. I understand.”

“There you go,” the pitch of his voice goes up a bit. He glances down at her lips again. “Now, did you drive here?”

“I didn’t.”

“What time do you get off?” His breath smells of coffee. Yunghee frowns a little, sad he didn’t get the coffee from here.

“Whenever you get the hell out of here.” Kyungsoo sucks in some heavily.

“I’ll be waiting then. Then we’re-“

“Ah ah, please. Don’t tell me what we’re going to do.” She whines and tries to back off, pushing on his chest. He brings his head to the side of hers and feels his warm breathing on her neck.

“We’re going to do whatever I want. You, Yunghee, are going to be patient with things and do what ever I want. Do you understand, Yunghee?” Yunghee feels his lips lightly leave a kiss on the side of her neck before pulling back.

“Yes.” She whispers. She’s going nuts right now. Her heart is dropping to her stomach. Her body temperature is rising to its peak. _I’m losing my goddamn mind. What the actual hell is going on? Why am I doing this again? Am I really that desperate to just say yes go everything he says?_

“Can I have one bag of chocolate truffles please?” He asks after lets go of her apron and smiles.

“You’re...you...wait wait.” She waves her hands in front of her then steps back. “No, wait, okay-l-”

“I would like them now.” Yunghee groans and goes to the showcase to her side. She sweeps up the bag of truffles and slams the case door and throws the candies on the counter.

“1,500 won. Look, I don’t even know your name so wh-“

D.K slides 2,000 on the counter and outs his wallet back. “You never asked.”

“Because we barely know each other! We’ve met what-“ she counts in her head, “4 times now! The only conversation we’ve ever had is ‘there’s more than one cheesecake?’ and ‘the strawberry please’! Really- no seriously! What makes you think I would kn-“

“Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo.” He picks up the bag of candies and gives Yunghee a short nod.

“I’ll be outside.” With that, he’s gone. _Do. Do. Do. Kyungsoo? Wait, isn’t that-_  
She covers her mouth as she gasps. “No! He’s not!”

“What’s wrong?” Yixing comes from the back and looks at the door then back at his friend.   
She doesn’t respond. She just screams.

 

^     ^

 

Kyungsoo, personally, he chuckles to himself once he gets in his car. The look of the girl’s face is in his mind. He smiles again.

“Ah this is going to be a fun night.” He whispers to himself then takes out his phone. He’s glad it’s a Thursday. He’s not going in on tomorrow. He thinks about Sehun and that intern. _I should tell him I’m not coming in._ So he does that. He texts Sehun to tell him he’s off the hook tomorrow and same goes for the intern. He thinks of what he should do tomorrow. What he should be doing is reviewing another fax paper and going over that lotion portfolio that he wants to avoid. He also has some reading to do for the building remodeling on the tenth floor. He also hasn’t read that document about whatever he got this morning. He has a lot to do.

But he doesn’t want to do it. He sighs and leans his head back. _It’s college all over again._

Kyungsoo in college is an image. Try imaging a 5’8 man, that wears nothing but a black sweatshirt and gray sweats, black frame glasses, messy and _red_ dyed hair. He really regrets his red hair even though everyone thought he looked hot in it. He didn’t see it but he was drunk when he dyed it, so there’s the excuse. But Kyungsoo in college was way different from now. Like said, he was really laid back in college, he partied, he messed around, he dated this girl that ended up cheating on him when he went back home for a while, his best friend was his roommate until he had to take care of the business after his father died.

Every week, he texts his friend, visits him whenever he can. Chanyeol, his friend, was the same way in college. Hell, he still is. Being a music major then carrying into giving guitar lessons and having a stable income job, he really has no worries. Kyungsoo likes Chanyeol. Why? Chanyeol never underestimates him. Through college, Chanyeol cheered him on, gave him food, complimented him(he still does), his best wing man, and was there when his father died. Yeah, he’s loud and all, but that’s what makes Chanyeol... _Chanyeol_. Kyungsoo can stand Chanyeol. He can put up with his shit. Like, during their sophomore year, Kyungsoo didn’t complain when Chanyeol had to write a good melody plus write harmony notes on his piano keyboard. Or when Chanyeol got so shit-faced drunk, he couldn’t stop strumming and singing along to an American song he learnt while Kyungsoo was trying to study for his Literature exam in Senior year. Throughout the hallways, you can hear Chanyeol’s loud strumming of his guitar and his voice, off tune, yelling out, “ _I’M A WEIRDO~ WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING HERE?!”_ as the other students cheered him on.

Kyungsoo gets his high-tolerance from Chanyeol. If he put up with a tall, lanky, curly haired Giraffe, then he can put up with another tall, lanky, blacked hair, Brat. That’s another one of his logics.

He decides to call him up. One ring. Two ring thre-

“ _Kyungsoo!! Where’ve ya been?_ ” He can hear screaming of two other men in the back of Chanyeol’s voice.

“What’s going on?” He asks his best friend calmly.

“ _Yeah, it’s just Baekhyun and Jongdae. They’re uh- no don’t put water on it! they’re cooking._ ” Chanyeol talks over the screaming.

“What’re they cooking?” Kyungsoo asks curiously.

“ _Well, they were trying to- Dae! Put the fucking thing on the thing!”_ Chanyeol yells. “ _You know what I mean! They were trying to make a cake for our landlord’s birthday.”_

“”But something happened.”” they say in unison. Kyungsoo hears Chanyeol laugh.

“ _So what’s up? Anything new? How business? Are you working now? By the way, it was your mothers birthday the other week, did she get my gift? The back roller?”_ Chanyeol makes an up and down motion with his arm on the other line. Kyungsoo lets him ramble on with a small, soft smile on his lips.

“Nothing too major. Same like last time. Business is booming, they actually want to group up on a brand lotion line. I’m not going to do it though. Sehun is still here, surprisingly.” That makes Chanyeol laugh. “I just got off, I’m in front of this bakery. You should visit it. ‘ _Iseul’s Bakes And Goods’_ they have a shit ton of things. Um..” Kyungsoo debates if he should tell Chanyeol about Yunghee. He shrugs.

“I met this girl from here.” Chanyeol hums in interest. “It’s not serious. Probably another fling. Probably? It’s going to be.” Chanyeol rolls his eyes and clicks his tongue in disapproval. “Hey, let me live. I’m stressed. Today sucked.”

“ _You deserve it._ ” Chanyeol comments and Kyungsoo hums in agreement.

“I do.” Kyungsoo kind of pouts and looks out the window. He sees Yunghee come out from the side of the store with a guy from the back. They laugh, Yunghee covering her mouth and the man holds his stomach with one arm and other covers his mouth as well. “Mom did get your present. She sends her thanks.” Chanyeol cheers happily. Yunghee and the guy hug and he’s off to his car. Kyungsoo runs his car and puts the passenger window down. He puts the car in drive and goes across the street, where Yunghee is standing in her phone. She let her hair down, it’s long and wavy. The last time Kyungsoo saw her at the store, it was straight.

“ _I’m glad. You know how much it cost? A lot, Kyungsoo. A lot._ ” There’s more screaming in the back. Kyungsoo pulls up in front of Yunghee. Yunghee looks at him, the expression on her face makes him almost laugh. She’s surprised. He is serious about this.

“I’m going to have to let you go, Chan. I’ll visit when I can.” Chanyeol hums and says his byes and the call ends.

“Get in.” He says blankly. Yunghee takes a deep breath before getting in. Once she buckles herself in, they’re off.

 

The drive to his bachelor pad(what Sehun calls his studio apartment)was, for the most part, silent. Kyungsoo’s phone went off after five minutes. 

“Yeah.” He doesn’t bother looking at the contact ID as he put his phone on Bluetooth. 

“ _So why aren’t you coming to work?_ ” Sehun’s voice blares in his ears. Kyungsoo looks at Yunghee and she looks at Kyungsoo.

“I’m going to be busy tonight.” Yunghee looks away, her hands fidgeting together.

“None of that.” He murmurs to her and grabs her hand from her own. He squeezes her hand, it’s warm and kind of clammy but he doesn’t mind.

“ _With what? Visiting your mom again?”_ Sehun teases. Yunghee smiles but hides it from Kyungsoo.

“No, it’s something else. It’s nothing you should be worried about.”

“ _I’m your assistant. It’s my job to know what you’re doing and you’re not in putting yourself in danger._ ” Sehun says.

“I’m just doing something.” He teases Yunghee with a quick wink, making her scoff.

“Who was that?” _Shit_. Yunghee covers her mouth and looks at the center of the car, where the Bluetooth radio is.

“Nothing.” Kyungsoo is about to end the call there if he notices that Kyungsoo is with Yunghee.

“Do, I swear if you’re with-“ and there it is. Kyungsoo quickly ends the call. It was silent again until Yunghee clears her throat.

“So...What exactly are we going to do?” She hesitantly asks.

“I thought you didn’t want to know?” He answers her question with another question.

“I’m bored.” She answers him instantly and monotone. Kyungsoo’s eyebrow twitches up in interest.

“Do you want to know what we’re doing or what I’m going to do to you?”

“Both.”

Kyungsoo smirks and glances at her. “You’ll see. We’re here anyways.” He pulls into the garage from under his apartment building. He goes to his regular parking spot, turns off his car with a sigh and finally turning his head to Yunghee.

“Are you hungry?” Kyungsoo asks her. She shakes her head, no.

“My housekeeper is still here, she can whip up something.” He almost pulls out his phone but she stops him with her hand

“Really. I’m not.” She shows a small smile to him. He grabs her hand and looks down at it.   
“At least let me call her so she can leave.” Yunghee nods and releases his hand. So he calls her and next thing Yunghee knows, Kyungsoo pulls on some hair of hers. Kyungsoo looks at her facial features, her hair, her lips then twists his head in curiosity. She’s looks scared.

“Get out of the car Yunghee.” He orders her. His voice was low and demanding. She unbuckles herself and gets out, as told, with Kyungsoo follow suit. He locks his door and goes around the car and stops right in front of her.

“Do you want to know still?” He creeps closer. She ponders this.

“I don’t know now.” She pauses. “Surprise me.” Kyungsoo smiles wickedly. He presses himself against her, her body against his car. He brings his hand to her hair and he twirls a lock.

“What should I do? What do I want to do...” he murmurs to himself. He faces his hands down her arms then he takes her wrists. “You’re obedient...why?” Her cheekbones are pink, lips parted a bit. She shakes her head.

“I don’t know...” she doesn’t know what to say. The air is thick with...sexual tension? Yunghee is on her toes, she wants this. She’s nervous. She’s too nervous to do anything. Kyungsoo leans in a bit, his breathing was right in her face, their lips are almost touching.

“Yunghee-ah....are you really making me do all the work?” He hums and his fingertips ghost over her waist. He leans his head to the side of hers, just like when they were at the bakery.

“Do you really want me to do everything?” Kyungsoo thinks for second before pulling back his head to look at Yunghee.

“You’re not a virgin are you?” Yunghee snorts out a laugh.

“Hell no.” Kyungsoo gives her a skeptical look.

“How old are you, Yunghee?”

“22.” _Damn. I was close._

“Stop acting like a prude then.” Yunghee laughs at this.   
“What do you want me to act like?” Yunghee pushes off the car, her body pressing against his again. “Go on my knees?” She presses him, obviously joking but Kyungsoo challenges her.

“Yes,” Kyungsoo answers immediately after. Yunghee visibly stiffens. “Yes. I want you to go on your knees. I want you to go on your knees so badly.” He practically groans, losing his cool finally. He pushes her against the car, hard and finally... _finally_ , his lips are on hers. Both of his hands go on her shoulders, gripping almost painfully hard as her hands fly to his chest, also gripping onto his suit. His lips move, attacking her bottom lip and he grinds lightly onto her, her whining fueling up his desire for more.

“Yunghee…are you go-“

“Mr. Do! Have a good night!” His housekeeper hollers from the other side of the parking lot. Kyungsoo groans and turns around halfway quickly to wave at his maid.  
“Did you get your check on the island table?” He quickly asks her. His hand finds Yunghee’s nap of her neck and he messages her collarbone but then travels to her neck.   
“Yes, I did, thank you sir! See you next week!” She walks off after that. Yunghee is taken by surprise when Kyungsoo’s lips are back on hers again and his arms go to her waist.

They stay there for another ten minutes. Just kissing in the middle of the parking lot, feeling each other up. Kyungsoo’s hands eventually travelled down to her ass and he gripped hard enough to lift her up from the ground. Once her legs enclosed his waist, he started grinding again, hard enough to make her moan out a bit loud.

“More,” Kyungsoo growls and does it again, resulting to Yunghee to whine.

“Kyungsoo..” she murmurs against his lips.

“More,” Kyungsoo repeats his movements. “I like your voice.” he pulls back and looks at his victim. Her eyes were looking back down at his lips, her hair messy from his hands running through it, her cheeks are red and she’s breathing heavily.

“You look good like this,” Kyungsoo comments with a sly smile.

“Shut up. Can we go somewhere? My legs are aching,” he looks down at his crotch and clicks his tongue. His bulge was noticeable as ever. He lets her go, her squeaking when her legs unbend.

“Let’s go up then,” he grabs her hand and walk to the elevator. They’re walking fast, both riled up, _horny_. Kyungsoo smashes his level’s button until the doors open and he pushes the girl in the elevator. They got to kissing again until the elevators ding three minutes later.

They fast walk to his apartment, Yunghee following him from behind, anxious about the whole situation, pondering the whole situation as Kyungsoo unlocks his door. He grabs her again by the back of the neck and kisses her hard as they toe off their shoes. He taps her thighs again, whispering, ‘ _Come on, Come on,’_  so she can jump and go back into his arms again. He walks to his bedroom, nosing her neck before kissing her under her ear. He kicks his door open with his foot then closes it again. After putting bruises on her neck in various areas, he kisses her one more on the lips then drops her off on the bed.

“Yunghee, I hope you keep your promise,” he takes off his suit jacket and throws it on the desk chair off to the side. His voice was rough, drenched in arousal. These past weeks, he’s imaged this.

 _Her_.

He’s actually dreamt of this. He wondered while in the office how’d she looked under him, in front of him with her back facing him, on top of him, yelling, moaning, gasping his name. Other than accidental boners behind his desk, his need for his fantasy to turn into a reality was unbearable by the time he pulled into the parking space across from the bakery. Now or never, he thought once he got of the car. Now, she’s staring up at him, lips parted and cheeks dusting with red. _God, you’re destroying me._

“I didn’t promise you anything,” She fires back at him, sitting up slightly. Kyungsoo hums in agreement and climbs on top of her, stopping when his face was right in front of hers then kisses her but with less force and desperation. More gentle and fulfilling. He leans back and looks at her.

“You didn’t, I agree with that,” he leans in for another kiss, this time, harder. He pulls back with a low groan but leans in more to her ear. “But you suggested.” Kyungsoo doesn’t see it, but Yunghee rolls her eyes with a smile. He attacks her neck again for a couple minutes, her hands traveling to the back of his head, holding is position. His left hand goes to her side and lifts up her shirt far enough to feel her up. _Soft. She smells of vanilla._ Her hand goes to his shirt buttons and he undos one before Kyungsoo stands back up. He slowly unbuttons his dress shirt as he gazes down at Yunghee.

“I want everything off,” He orders, his voice is still low and deep. Slowly, but surely and hesitantly, she starts off with her shirt, then her pants. Kyungsoo sees how her bra and panties match, a dark shade of grey, his mouth hangs open slightly. She throws her pants to the ground and looks up at him,waits for him to make the next move.

“I said everything,” she shakes her head.

“Please, don’t make me,” She whines and brings her knees together. He lets out a choke of a laugh. He finally takes off his under shirt and throws it.

“Aigoo~ are you kidding me?” Kyungsoo hears her whisper to herself. He takes a step back and unbuckles his belt, his harden cock visibly showing in his boxer briefs when he unzips his pants.

“Yunghee,” Kyungsoo murmurs and she looks at him. “Get on your knees.” He points at the ground.

 

^    ^    ^

 

Yunghee opens her eyes, awaking after six hours. She grumbles something inaudible and sits up in bed, rubbing her eyes. She looks around, the room she’s in is dark, other than the balcony window showing the dark view of the city, the building lights and moon shooting into the room. She looks at Kyungsoo’s alarm clock and it ready midnight. She then, looks down at herself and lets out a sigh. He was nice enough to let her stay in her bra while they....

Her face turns red when she thinks about what they did. They _did_ it.

Sex.

With someone she barely knows.

She sighs, bringing her hands to her face then looks around again. She hears a soft snore next to her. _Oh yeah._ She’s debating to leave or not. It’s midnight after all.

Rustling erupts nexts to her and she freezes.

“You’re awake,” His voice is more deep han before, glazed in sleepiness.

“You are too,” She replies she feels around her to find her phone.

“Go back to bed, it’s too late to go home,” he murmurs and turns himself to his stomach.

“Where’s my phone?” she asks him.

“Doesn’t matter, go back to bed,” he hooks his arm over her lap.

“But-“

“Yunghee.” She looks down at him but his head is turned the other way. She complies and lays back down, getting comfortable on her left side. Kyungsoo moves as well, on his side and he scoots closer to Yunghee. He puts an arm around her then pulls her closer to him, her back to his front. Yunghee stay stiff for a minute longer before finally relaxing with a sigh. _I am tired._ She closes her eyes and sighs again.

“You sigh a lot,” Kyungsoo whispers in her hair. She hums and places her hand on top of his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, Kyungsoo’s bald and y’all better support his bald ass


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> due to the recent news with the death of Kim Jonghyun, I’m not going to update after this chapter, at least not for a while. SHINee is everything to me and Jonghyun was my everything(even tho my fave was KB). I got into SHINee because of Jonghyun so this news....is really leaving me a huge dent in my heart and soul. I love him, and idk what to do rn. Seeing his funeral hall(I live in Korea and a lot of us were paying our respects for him) and all of EXO, Jinki, JUNMYEON crying bc of their friend, is really hurting me. Idk when I’ll update. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.   
> I...loved him and I’m sad but I’m also happy that he’s finally happy up there, singing with the angels and out singing Michael Jackson and Whitney Houston.   
> Till then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a short chapter because I don’t have the heart and energy to finish what I planned to write. God bless.

Kyungsoo was the first one to wake up. He arises from bed, yawns and scratches his new produced stubble on his chin. It’s early. Really early. His turned off his alarm before it went off; that’s how early he woke up. He’s considerate. He didn’t want to wake Yunghee up. He rests his upper half of his body against his headboard then yawns again. He looks at Yunghee by his side and lets his eyes travel down her figure that’s hidden in the sheets. He notices that her cheek was squished against the pillow, causing her lips to pout. Her hair was everywhere. Her right hand was gripping onto the pillow as the other hand was in front of her face. Kyungsoo suddenly felt his heart hurt. _Clenching? Is this what heart attacks are like?_ He finally looks away and sighs. He finally gets up and takes himself to the bathroom and decides to shower, not bothering to put on boxer briefs.

Throughout his shower, his mind wandered off.

_Why can’t I stop thinking about last night?_

He squirts some shaving cream into his face and grabs his razor. 

_I’m surprise she doesn’t drool when she sleeps like that. Moreover, I’m surprised that she sleeps like that._

He cleans his face and grabs his moisturizer. 

_I wonder how long she’ll sleep. We did do three rounds. She must be exhausted. Poor thing._

He goes back to his room and grabs clean briefs and puts them on. He turns around and sees her laying on her back now, her arms on the side of her head, hair in her face. He glances at the clock. _7:46 in the morning and I’m up. What am I doing?_ He grabs his wet towel and throws it in his hamper while walking out to his clothes from last night to get his phone.

 _5 Missed Calls from: Ooh Sehun(Assistant)_  
10 Messages from: Ooh Sehun(Assistant)  
3 Missed Calls from: Kim Junmyeon  
2 Messages from: Kim Junmyeon   
1 Message from: Seungsoo   
5 Missed Calls from: Etude House Boss, Jun Jihyun   
10 Missed Calls from: Whamisa Boss, Sarah Lee

Kyungsoo sighs and ruffles his damp hair then exits his room, to the kitchen.

“Good morning, sir. Would you like breakfast?” Kyungsoo jumps a little and looks up from his phone.

“Eunjung? What are you doing here? It’s your day off,” His housekeeper is stirring some vegetables in a pan.

“You see, I forgot my wallet here. So I came back around seven to get it and I heard you got up, so I decided to cook food for you when you get back from your shower. I was going to leave a note and leave but you came out here before I can break out a pen and pad.” She laughs to herself. He stares at his maid in disbelief, can’t believe what he just heard.

“Eunjung,”

“Yes, sir?”

“Are you an angel?” Kyungsoo sits down at the island table. She laughs again and puts the pan off the heat.

“No, sir. But I have been called a bat from my husband.” Kyungsoo smiles at her. Throughout the years she’s worked for Kyungsoo, he can’t recall one bad time they had together.

Choi Eunjung is a 58 year old woman who lives with her 67 year old husband, three daughter and one son and eleven grandchildren. Eunjung was bubbly for her age. She looks at least 30 with her skin that rarely wrinkles and small figure and bobby haircut. Her husband, met Eunjung when she was 22, working for him, an owner of a bookstore. They got married the next year. She always told Kyungsoo that the longer the married is, the grumpy the husband will be. From what he heard from the stories she told him about her husband, he does seem like a grumpy old man. Eunjung reminded Kyungsoo of his grandma that passed away when he was six. He hired her after three years of being a CEO, when he was too tired to do anything around the house anymore. At the interview, Eunjung jokes around with him just like his grandmother did. She made his heart like melted ice cream. He tends to have a soft spot for the elderly. He hired her a day later, giving her a good amount of money on the first week for only working every Thursday’s.   
He watches Eunjung as she take a mug out of the cabinets then places it in front of Kyungsoo.

“You’re thinking about something,” She states out. Kyungsoo looks up at her as she pours out coffee for him. “Either that, you’re farting.” She gives him a look of amusement. He laughs and shakes his head, watching the creamer spill into his coffee.

“Neither actually. I’m still a little tired,” he takes a sip. “Long night.” He declares and she hums as she fixes him a bowl of guksu noodles.

“Ah, can you make enough for two? Someone stayed over,”   
She hums again, “is it that Sehun fella?” He shakes his head before scratching his neck.

Eunjung’s eyes follow his hand and sees dark bruises on his collar bone. She walks over to him and smacks the back of his head right when he tries to put some noodles in his mouth.

“Mr. Do!”

“What?!” He rubs his head, the noodles fall back into the bowl. She points at his naked skin. _Oh_. “I got attacked!”

“By what? A bear!?”

“Yes, now shh!” He puts a finger on her lips, not wanting to wake up Yunghee yet.

“A bear, my foot. I’m not going to make another bowl for one of your whores, Mr. Do.” She huffs and walks back across the island.

“She’s not a whore,” Kyungsoo defends Yunghee. He looks back at the hallway, where his bedroom is located, “she’s..” Eunjung gets the hint.

“A slut?”

“A baker.” Eunjung gives him an eye roll. “Just make the damn food or I’ll do it.” He says harshly. She mumbles under her breath and takes out another bowl.

“She didn’t throw herself at me, by the way. I kind of..” he hesitates to tell his housekeeper.

“Stalked her.” Eunjung laughs lightly.

“A baker. What’d you do? Make her bake you cookies. Honey, I could of done that for you,” Kyungsoo laughs again.

“No, I just-“ he shakes his head then waves a hand. “nah, no it’s not important.” Eunjung  flips off the stove top and sighs.

“Whore or not, she seems she’s got you by the neck,” Kyungsoo gives her a look.

“How did you get that from just...” He doesn’t know how to word it.

“Because she didn’t have to go on her knees or thrust herself at you to get you to notice her,” eventually, she went to her knees. Kyungsoo chuckles to himself. Eunjung gets the gist of where his mind is going and slaps her hand against the counter.

“What’s her name, then?” She asks him, sliding the side dishes towards him.

“Yunghee,” Eunjung hums again then mumbles, “pretty name.” Under her breathe before finally looking at him with a smile.

“I’m leaving, I’ll see you on Monday,” she gives him a stern look before picking up her wallet and walking to the door. “I better see her next time if she’s different than the other whores...this Yunghee,” and she’s out the door. Kyungsoo puffs then sits there in silence. A word floats around his head, hovering over his lips as he turns himself back around to face his bowl.

“What does she mean by different?” He says to himself before digging in.

 

 

^ ^

 

 

Yunghee grumbles and twists her body in the sheets before springing up, realizing where she is. She gasps as she looks around, finally able to see the whole setting. She sees outside, it’s cloudy and cold. It’s the end of October, Yunghee has a Halloween party she _(what Nari said)_ has to attend. In her state she is in right now, she’s not going to anymore. She never wanted to in the first place so it works out in the end for her.

She looks down at herself and groans then looks around. _Where the hell is my shirt?_ With no luck, she didn’t find one. But she found a black t-shirt my the end of the bed, not hers. She realizes it’s quiet. No wait, she hears murmurs from outside the door. She bites her lips, debating to get up with no panties and putting on that shirt that well belongs to Kyungsoo. Her eye twitches she as scrunches up the sheets in her hands. She gets up and quickly grabs the shirt. It barely passes her ass and her front area. _Kill me._

She snoops around his dresser, trying to find some of his underwear. _Success_! She slips them on fast, feeling more exposed than last night. She looks around again and finds her phone on the same dresser. She suddenly feels sad when she only sees that Nari was the only one that texted her. But it was fully charged. _Thanks Kyungsoo_. She puts it back on the dresser and looks back at the door. She still hears talking from the outside, her hands are getting clammy again. She’s thinking. Call Nari? Call Yixing? Escape from the balcony? _No_. She wipes her hands on the new shirt and laughs to herself, “Why am I hiding?”. 

She opens the door wide open and walks through the hallway, looking ahead, the voice of the man she slept. 

“Thank you for the offer....Ah, I’ve been meaning to look at that, I’ve been- Yes. Sorry. I actually- no. My assistant hasn’t called you?” _Yikes_. He’s only in his boxer briefs as he’s hunched over some papers and some plates were out in front of the papers. He doesn’t hear her over his heavy and deep sighs of frustration.

“Um...okay, I’ll call him...no no, it’s okay. I’ll just go easy on him,” he tries poke fun, Yunghee hears some girl on the other end laugh. “I’ll call you back at the earliest- lunch?” She gets into his peripheral vision and he turns around fast and looks at her. _Yikes!_ His collarbone is marked up. She admits to herself at that point that she went a bit overboard last night. She blames Kyungsoo. He looks up and down, kind of forgetting that he’s on the phone.

“I’m actually going to be busy today,” he hums his byes and roughly puts his phone down on the counter. “Hi.” He breaths out and ruffles his hair as he continues to stare at her. 

“Hi,” it’s awkward. He won’t stop looking at her. 

“You’re wearing my boxers,”

“The shirt you gave me barely passed my ass,” she argues back and looks down. His briefs were big on her, she can feel them slipping. 

“That was the point,” he motions her to come closer. She’s reluctant and slowly does. 

“So what are you so busy with?” she asks him, wanting the dense air to clear. He lifts her up to his lap and spins them around to face his paperwork again. 

“Usual, proposals for a new product line,” he points at some drawing layout of a level of a floor, “these are blueprints for the remodeling on the tenth floor, they just need my signature of approval but I haven’t gotten the time to sign it,” 

“Well sign it now then,” she eases herself, relaxing her body and leans back to his own body. He hums and picks up his pen, signing the bottom. 

“This is another proposal, nothing important...this is a resume for a intern that started working a couple weeks ago, he’s an idiot and he’s clumsy but he means well. This, is another blueprint for a workshop building for the new lab set...to you know, make the perfumes and shit,” he sighs tiredly. It’s only 11. “This is my schedule for next week. I have to go to stores and factories and have meetings and,” he stops and looks at it closely, bringing it to his face. 

“I really gotta call Sehun.” Is Yunghee looks at him. 

“Ooh Sehun?” Kyungsoo looks at her. 

“Yeah?” 

“He’s tall, black hair, a totally-“

“Brat,” Yunghee snorts. 

“I was going to say a total asshole but..” she stops talking. “Anyways.” She chokes up. Kyungsoo scoffs and shakes his head. 

“Now, some other companies are wanting a collaboration product of a new scent and a new design of the logo, but I want the logo to stay the same. But I wouldn’t mind a new scent. Everyone says there should be at least one change. And adding a new scent would be okay,” Yunghee is listening, his voice and breathing by her ear, her legs are cold, his left arm is around her waist to keep her still. This is nice, it’s not awkward anymore. 

“A new scent would be cool,” is all she says back. She looks at him and he looks at her. He’s not smiling, but there’s a soft gaze in his eyes that makes Yunghee almost choke. 

“Hi,”

“Hi,” Yunghee laughs and looks away, looking at the blueprints again. Kyungsoo’s other arm wraps her waist then he places his chin on her shoulder, hugging her tightly. She feels him kiss her partially naked shoulder up until he reaches her neck. He hums lowly and kisses her by her ear, where a bruise was hiding. 

“Yunghee,” she hums back at him. He squirms himself a bit and doesn’t stop kissing. Yunghee suddenly feels someone prodding lightly under her. 

“Really?” She exasperates. 

“You should take off those boxers,” he mumbles. She’s restless, hungry. She did three rounds with this guy last night, meaning this guy made her cum four times.   
Four times in three rounds. _Kyungsoo is good with his tongue._

“Now?” She whines at him. He thrusts lightly. _Yes then?_ “Can we go back to the room then?” After she said that, Kyungsoo lifts her off and gets up.

 

 

  
^ ^ ^

 

 

Yunghee is mad at herself. She looks at her side and sees Kyungsoo on his phone. They just got done. She’s really tired, she wants to sleep, she wants a shower, she’s hungry. 

“Kyungsoo,” She grumbles. He grumbles back. “Take me home.” Kyungsoo stops typing on his phone. 

“Well It’s only one,” Kyungsoo turns his back on her.

“And I want my comfy clothes. I want to shower, I’m hungry-“ 

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo sits up and kicks the covers off of him. “Come on, you’re hungry yes?” Yunghee clenches her stomach and keeps her hand there when she gets up and follows the man, but not before putting on a shirt with her underwear she found on the floor. 

Kyungsoo grabs the bowl that was left on the counter then places it in the microwave as she sits down and watches. “You made this?” She asks. 

“My housekeeper came in earlier,” is all he says before the microwave beeps and he takes the bowl out of it. 

Yunghee eats what Kyungsoo taken out of the fridge and drinks the glass of water he passes to her. He watches her with an unreadable expression. He’s not smiling, there’s not amusement in his eyes. He looks tired but well satisfied with the mix of calmness. Yunghee drinks her water whilst looking up at him. She smiles at him then continues eating. She’s enjoying this. This level of relax-ness. It’s not awkward, comfortable silence, warm air unknotting Yunghee’s tense body as she straightens up her back after she’s done eating. She checks the clock on his oven. _2:09, are you kidding me?_ She sighs and rests her head on the table. She wants to go home. She looks at Kyungsoo again but he’s tapping away on his phone. 

“Where’s my clothes?” 

“Washing,” now it’s awkward. 

“I want to go home,”

“Why?”

“I wan- need a shower,”

“Shower here,”

“Why do you want me to stay?”  
Kyungsoo didn’t even bother looking up from this phone. “Because,” he closes his phone then looks up, “you said you’d stay.” Yunghee laughs. 

“I never said that!” She protests. 

“Well, say it then,” he walks towards her. She looks at him in disbelief. 

“You’re weird,” she says and looks at her plate. It’s quiet for a while. Yunghee contemplates her decisions. She really doesn’t want to go to the party. She’s never really a party person but yet, she kind of is. It depends on her mood. “I’ll...stay,” Kyungsoo’s eyes widen just for a bit. 

“But only until my clothes are dry! Then you’re taking me home or I’m leaving on my own..regardless,”

“I’ll be taking you home. Just in case,” Yunghee pushes her plate away from her and crosses her arms. 

“What do you mean, ‘just in case’?” She gives him a weird look. Kyungsoo shrugs and lifts himself off the island. 

“Just in case you’re not at work and I want to play,” He smirks with a mischievous look in his eyes. Yunghee looks at him back, her eye on the of twitching from annoyance and being triggered in the weirdest way possible. Kyungsoo tells her that he’ll bring some spare clothes out and he went back to the room. Yunghee plays with her phone as she gets off the stool then waltz to the white couch. She locks her phone then looks around. It’s nice, his apartment. It’s more of a penthouse than a bachelor pad. _There’s no difference._  
It’s all white, other than his one gray recliner. She smiles to herself, dreaming of having a luxurious pad like this. Kyungsoo comes back and she quickly picks up her phone to act like she’s busy. She looks up at him and he’s holding out some clothes with one hand while tapping away again on his phone. 

“Thank you,” She gets up and grabs the clothes. 

“Bathroom is in my room,” he walks off slowly then brings up his phone to his ear. “Sehun, do you really want to get fired?” Yunghee walks off, scoffing at the scolding Sehun is about to get. Her distant memories of the man floods her mind all at once, remembering why she hates him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are struggling with any mental illness, have thoughts of suicide, etc. call your local hotline THEY WILL HELP. 
> 
>  
> 
> https://twitter.com/SayNoToSuicide4/status/313372148666359809?s=17
> 
> If your country is not in there then I apologize. SK’s helped me a lot and it’s a very touchy subject but over 100 Shawols have killed themselves after hearing Jonghyun’s death. Please make the right decision and call your hotline. For Jonghyun. May he rest well and finally pain free.

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you think? Leave a kudo and/or comment:) y'all don't know this but I really love Kyungsoo. Like a lot. More than anyone.


End file.
